Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejection structure and a connector with ejection mechanism. In particular, it relates to an ejection structure of the biosensor test strip, especially to a connector with an ejection guiding groove on a single main body.
Description of the Related Art
With the advance of today's technology and lifestyle changes, we used to do some examinations specific in the hospital, but now we only need to do it at home. Particularly to the changes of lifestyle brings about the increasing number of the patients with chronic diseases, and therefore accelerated the development of this industry. Wherein the blood glucose measurement is an important examination item, and measuring blood glucose concentration in the blood is a more important step to monitor and treat diabetes effectively.
The biosensor devices which currently sell on the market can use for measuring the content of the analyte in the liquid. It can measure the content of cholesterol, uric acid, protein, blood glucose, and glycated hemoglobin etc. in the specimen, wherein the specimen can be whole blood, plasma, serum, urine, tissue fluid etc., and then measured with electrochemical biosensor test strips and biosensor devices. There is a connector in the biosensor device used for receiving an electrochemical biosensor test strip, and conductively connecting the electrochemical biosensor test strips and biosensor devices via the connection of the connector. Normally this kind of biosensor test strip is disposable, and you will need to eject the electrochemical biosensor test strips from the connector after measurement process has been finished.
A conventional ejection structure of the connector is usually composed together with multiple parts. In addition to a pushing element which has to apply external force by the user, it further needs additional auxiliary sliding element to assemble together with the connector main body and pushing element to achieve the purpose of test strip ejection. The complexity of the structure will increase assembling error, manufacturing cost of the parts and also time consuming. Especially after prolonged use, there are possibilities that any loss of assembly workpiece will lead to ejection mechanism failure, and the more failure risks of the ejection mechanism occurred by the complexity structure will reduce service life of the products.
Besides, the demands of today's biosensor device for users to carry are lightweight and easy to use. And if the connector assembled by multiple workpieces, the structure of the connector is not only complex, but also increasing its size, and it will limit the shrinkable size of the biosensor device, moreover the bulky connector design will impede market demands.
Therefore, for how to shrink the main body size of the connector, enhance the yield of ejection mechanism operation, and reduce the manufacturing cost of the ejection structure workpieces are what the manufacturers need to be further improved.